


Make You Mine

by bwee



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Horror, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwee/pseuds/bwee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sunggyu must die for woosoo to live</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Mine

Woohyun thinks it’s weird, when Myungsoo kisses him at the funeral. He thinks, in the back of his mind, that no one should be kissing their best friend at their boyfriend’s funeral. Or ex-boyfriend. Is Sunggyu still Woohyun’s boyfriend if Sungyyu is dead? He doesn’t know. Myungsoo is still kissing him.

+++

The police come to the apartment to break the news of the accident. It took them four days to find the body. Myungsoo thought they would be faster. He closes the door with a smile on his face. Woohyun is sobbing too hard to see it.

Woohyun locks himself in his room and, as far as Myungsoo can tell, does nothing but cry for the next week. Woohyun is sensitive, Myungsoo knows, but he’s not too worried. Myungsoo and Woohyun had each other long before Sunggyu came into the picture. Sunggyu only ever got in the way. Woohyun will realize this was for the best. He’ll realize he doesn’t need anyone but Myungsoo.

+++

Woohyun feels like he’s losing his fucking mind. Sunggyu has been dead for two weeks. Myungsoo is straddling him on the couch, sucking and biting at his neck, telling him he’s wanted this for _so long._ Woohyun dated Sunggyu for four years. Woohyun thought they were going to get married. But now Sunggyu is dead and he’s lying on the couch, rutting against his best friend. He has to be losing his mind.

When Myungsoo slips his hand into Woohyun’s boxers, Woohyun pukes.

+++

It’s a Saturday morning, five years after Myungsoo and Woohyun started dating. Five years after Sunggyu died. Myungsoo wakes his boyfriend up with languid kisses. Lazy mornings like this used to be something he could only have in his dreams.

“I love you, you know that right?” Myungsoo whispers. Woohyun hums in response and pulls Myungsoo down for another kiss. Myungsoo curls into his side before his next question. “You Promise you won’t ever leave me?”

“I promise.”

“Not even if I told you I killed Sunggyu hyung?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a story at one point but i guess it's just a drabble now oops. i wrote this months ago and it's haunting me i just want to be rid of it. it's kind of a mess. rip sunggyu


End file.
